The White Wolf of the West
by zenoHunter9918
Summary: some kids plus two college students from the US come to Tokyo and one of them is going to Ichigo's School and his brother is in love with her even though she's dating Masaya love tri OCXIchigoXMasaya LettuceXOC T 4 Language CURRENTLY IN RE-WRITE PROCESS


The White Wolf of the West: a Tokyo Mew Mew fic

Chapter 1: The New Kids in town

AN: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew only my OCs

________________________________________________________________________

In Tokyo Junior High the teacher walks up to the podium in her classroom to give an announcement

"Starting today" she began "we will have a new student, introduce yourself."

A blonde haired young man wearing the school uniform and a baseball cap for the Oakland A's stepped into the classroom

"Hey, my name is Leonard McCall I just moved here from New York about a month ago with my cousin and older brother I so far am enjoying this fine country and I hope we can get along just fine."

Throughout the day Leonard excelled in every class and sport in fact he was invited to the track team, the soccer team, the baseball team and the swimming team all in the same day, in the end he signed up for the track team in the hundred meter dash.

During Lunch, Ichigo was talking to Lettuce about the new kid who, for some odd reason was sitting alone

"I heard his brother is in a biker gang, like the Hell's Angels or something." Ichigo said

"I think he's cute." Lettuce replies

"Who the older brother?" Ichigo asks

"No! Leonard" she says watching him picking at his food and flinging his spoonful of mashed potatoes into a trash can and so far he hasn't missed a shot

"Well, go talk to him then" she says with enthusiasm

"I don't know…" she says

"Trust me you'll do great." She says as she pushes her toward the table, she sets her tray down and introduces herself

"Hi I'm Lettuce."

"Nice to meet you Lettuce, I'm Leonard." He says shaking her hand

"So what brings you to Japan?" she asks nervously

"My uncle took me and my brother in to get away from the gangs in New York" he says

"Oh, a friend of mine said that he was a Hell's Angel or something." She says

"No he's not but he does have a chopper like my cousin Debbie has though"

"That's cool." She says

"You have beautiful eyes you know." He says

"Really?" she says, taken aback by the compliment

"Yes." He says with a cheesy grin

After a half hour of telling each other about themselves the bell rang signaling 6th period before leaving Leonard handed Lettuce a card with his number on it

"Call me, if you know, ever want to talk about…stuff" he says awkwardly before rushing off to his next class

"So what did he say?" Ichigo asks

"He asked me to call him!" she says with enthusiasm

"Awesome!" she says high-fiving Lettuce

Back at Tom's garage later that day (4:00 PM to be exact)

"You told her to call you?" he asks from under a beat up El Camino

"Yeah, as soon as she calls me I'm gonna ask her out." he says handing him a wrench

"Cool, change the track in the Jukebox to something else, would ya?" he says

"Sure, how about some Johnny Cash?" he says

"Yeah." He says "Here goes the legend of John Henry's hammer he says as he pushes in two numbers and then the booming baritone that is Johnny Cash filled the garage just then their cousin Debbie rushed into the room from the kitchen (inside the house) with enthusiasm

"You guys will never guess who just called!" she shouts over the country legend's voice

"Lemme guess our mom?" Tom says finally, covered in oil stains getting ready to work on the carburetor

"No you gear head the real estate guy!" she says hopping over the safety bar on the short metal stairs

"So…" Leonard says, confused

"Which means we get to open the restaurant!" she says like a giddy schoolgirl, getting asked out by the most popular jock in school (which was unlike her)

"Awesome!" Tom shouts finally fixing the inner workings of his prized car

"Yup and I came up with a design for the exterior, interior, and the sign on the front!" she says patting her proud cousin on the back getting oil on her hand

"Do we have a name?" Leonard asks grabbing an ice cold green tea Cheerio (A/N: popular soft drink in Japan)

"Well I thought of one that I'm pretty sure you'll like" she says with a grin "How about the Deathbat Grill?"

"Yeah I mean we'll have to ask Avenged sevenfold for permission to use it though." Tom says as he plops down on an old couch

"I already did and we even have permission to use the deathbat logo!" she shouts

"Cool, weeeeeell I've gotta crash I have school tomorrow"

"Yeah, well see ya in the morning" Debbie says as she goes off to bed

"Well bro I guess I'll see ya on the…" he trail off as he hears Tom snoring under a blanket "…morning. Good night big bro" he says hearing his phone vibrate

"Oh hey Lettuce how's it hangin? No my brother and cousin just went to bed, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner and a movie, if that's alright with you." He pauses waiting for her answer "You will? That's great! I'll pick you up at eight on Saturday night okay? Yeah, I'll see you Saturday then, okay. Bye" he puts his phone in his pocket and then leaps up shouting "yes!" quietly…

Meanwhile in a dark alleyway at the Ginza…

"So your saying put this little chip in one of the parasites and the monster it creates will have mechanical enhancements?" Kish asks holding up a pen-like device

"Yeah, remember it's a prototype so it probably will have minor bugs in the system so if it fails the next ten chips are free." A young man in a lab coat smoking something and stamping it out when he drops it to the ground

"Thank you, this will be perfect to destroy Kitty-cat's little friends!" he says as he begins to fly away

"Wow, I really have to stop eating the worm." He says walking back to his secret lab in the sewers

TBC…

Wow so this is the third re-write and I hope it brings in reviews (WHICH MEANS IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS I WONT UPLOAD THE OTHER REWRITES!!!!) more will be reveild by my posse next chappie

-GhostHunter99 (^_^)


End file.
